This invention relates to an apparatus and method of teaching attention deficit children how to complete tasks within a reasonable time period, and in a manner to emphasize positive rewards, as opposed to negative punishments. The invention consists of a device in the form of a working game, the object of the game being to encourage, and help the child pay attention to the task they are instructed to perform, and to continue doing this task until it is completed.
Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is a disability that is well known to professional psychologists. It is estimated to affect approximately five per cent of school-age children, and is diagnosed by the presence of various behavioral symptoms. The children suffering from this disorder appear restless, or, "fidgety", frequently having difficulty sitting still in school, are very easily distracted, often fail to follow instructions, or complete tasks, lose items required to complete tasks they have been given, and commonly switch from one uncompleted task to another without finishing any of them.
Physicians, and psychologists treat attention deficit children through a variety of methods, including medication, dietary restrictions, psychotherapy, cognitive training, and behavior modification. While no one method of treatment is likely to completely cure attention deficit children, a combination of those mentioned procedures can be quite effective in helping children overcome it. Medicines, and psychological counseling must be administered under the supervision of qualified professionals. However, parents, teachers, and other caretakers can contribute to some of the other treatment methods. Puzzles, and mazes, are commonly used in cognitive training. These devices help attention deficit children to develop problem solving skills, and to channel their interests and energies toward clearly definable goals. Behavior modification is accomplished by programs that generously reinforce positive behaviors, while also making it clear that improper behavior will result in negative consequences. Often, children are encouraged to earn "points", which can later be exchanged for rewards. These mentioned treatment methods have been found useful in dealing with attention deficit behavior, however, the usual mechanism for effecting behavior modification has depended on the parent or, teacher's ability to react properly to the child's actions. Personal reinforcement and praise are essential, of course, but, it has been discovered by the inventor that there are times when a mechanical device is useful in maintaining the positive reinforcement, especially when parents or, teachers, are unable to immediately reward proper behavior.
In researching the field for this invention, no prior arts were found of a similar teaching. Two prior arts found, did appear in the search for games for educational and amusement purposes, however neither of these teachings would be suitable for providing the direct cognitive and direct behavioral training needed by attention deficit children.
Perry, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,675 teaches a game having a dual-purpose board, and several decks of cards used in playing a game. One option uses standard playing cards, and bingo type score cards, along with the main board. This part of the game is intended for pure entertainment. The other option uses another track around the board, together with suitably designed reward and punishment cards. The purpose of this option is to teach players about the dangers of alcohol, and substance abuse, while simulating a car trip across the United States. However, this game does not specifically address the problems of attention deficit children, and this type of reward system would not work with these children, since there is no connection between playing of the game, and the specific activities in which the player is currently engaged.
Playing this game in one of its two embodiments can lead to increased awareness of the hazards of drug use, but it does not lead the child through their required tasks, nor provide any immediate consequences as a result of the childish behavior. In addition, considering that the game deals with abuse of substances more closely associated with teenagers and adults, and that it requires some knowledge of geography and driving, it would not be interesting to younger children.
Giesaker, in U. S. Pat. No. 4,974,848 teaches a maze device that can be implemented as a hand held puzzle, a video game, or an arcade game. With suitable modifications, it could also be used as a locking device for safes, or other secured containers. The problems with this device are that it lacks visual, and audio, attractiveness, and poses a problem beyond the capabilities of young children. Attention deficit children, in particular, would tend to lose interest in the device very quickly, and move on to other activities. This is exactly the opposite of the behavior that should be engendered by a teaching device for use with these children.